


And He Lost Her

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, in the origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character exploration of my latest warden and how he copes with his sister's loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Talorn ran across the hall to see if Oriana and Oren still lived. When he opened the door they were both already dead. He heard a scream coming from down the hall, a battle cry he knew all too well. Talorn threw open the door to his twin’s room. She was on the floor in her nightgown one hand holding onto her shield the other pressed to her side, she was covered in blood but Talorn knew it wasn’t all hers if the bodies around her were anything to go by. Talorn could tell just by looking at the room exactly what had happened. Mirah had been ambushed she was still in her bed when Howes men came for her and still she fought. Armed with nothing but a decorative shield and ceremonial blade she fought with everything she had but it wasn't enough, Talorn came to her aid too late and they both knew it. She looked up at him, her hair sticking to her face with blood,

“Make them pay for this.” She breathed, blood dribbling down her lip. Talorn pulled her into his lap pressing his hand to her stomach only to realize she was covered in lacerations, she was bleeding out fast. Talorn bit his lip,

“Mirah we can make it, we’ll fight them as a team just like we always have.” He said, praying that his sister wouldn’t be taken from him just yet.

Mirah curled into herself in pain, letting out an agonized yell,

“Not this time Tal, not this time.” She shook as she pulled her hand away from her gut. She buried her face in her brother’s shoulder. She was strong as hell but was only able to keep herself going for a few more seconds after that. Talorn only cried once in his entire life and it was then.


	2. Not in The Real Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talorn remenisces

Alistair was crestfallen after his disastrous reunion with his sister.

“I just, thought she’d welcome me with open arms I guess, isn’t that what family is supposed to do?” Alistair asked.

Talorn remembered when he returned from his first expedition leading troops. When he returned home with more than his fair share of injuries she’d punched him in the arm for “Leaving me behind to worry you giant dick.” He remembered when Mirah led her own troops into battle she’d taken him with her, mostly to hold her stuff of course. He remembered her cocky crooked grin whenever she beat the shit out of a fellow knight sparring. He remembered the amount of times he and Mirah had assaulted many a practice dummy as children.

“Talorn, you there?” Alistair asked. Cutting through the fog of Mirah filled memories.

“I had a sister once.” Talorn blurted out.

“Oh.” Alistair said, shocked at Talorn’s uncharacteristic openness.

“She died, during Howe’s raid on my- our estate.” Talorn continued.

“That wench in there? She wasn’t your sister, not in any real way. A sister isn’t just a blood thing, no she has to earn that crap. Was she ever there for you when Eamon was making you sleep in kennels? Did she give a shit when you could’ve been killed at Ostagar? How about when you were shuffled off to a chantry like a forgotten book? Did she ever weep over you? She ever glare at you when you said something stupid? How about spar with you? No? That bitch ain’t your sister. It’s about time you started learning how the world works Alistair, shit happens and things don’t go how we want them to.” Talorn said.

            Alistair nodded,

            “I guess you’re right, let’s move on.”

            Talorn nodded, ready to leave the past behind as well.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a really tiny 2 part thing about my asshole cousland Talorn. Feedback always welcome, his sister features very heavily in my clusterfic so yeah theres that. My tumblr is alinnsurana happy trails everyone


End file.
